Kuroki Hoshi Black Star
by Starisia and Atsuma
Summary: When Kotaro goes missing, Jiro comes blade to blade with a girl he believes to be his captor but when a member of her family is taken captive by the same person who kidnapped Kotaro the two are forced together for a rescue mission Revised full sum inside.


Summary: When Kotaro goes missing, Jiro comes blade to blade, with a girl he believes to be his captor, but when a member of her family is taken captive by the same person who kidnapped Kotaro, the two are forced together for a rescue mission. Can the two polar opposites' one, calm and collected the other temperamental and stubborn, work together to save the ones they love?

A/N: Partner Fic by Atsuma-1, and Starisia the Shadow Demon.

Starisia: It's pretty funny how this Fic actually started. We were texting, and Atsuma got me mad, so I said, 'Gets Star in a bad mood, and sick's her on Atsuma!' Then Atsuma said 'Hides behind Jiro!' and it kind of snowballed from there, turning into a game. A surprisingly fun one too!

We each take turns sending part of the story in a text message, and pretty soon we were revising it into this story.

For the record Star and her family, along with Marcus, are all my OC's. They are all from a novel I am writing, so this is kind of an X-Over.

Atsuma: Disclaimer, We do not own Black Blood Brothers. If we did there would have been a season 2. Starisia does however own, Star, Jessie, Michael, Selene, Rose, Lily, Justen, Jason, and Mucus- I mean Marcus.

Starisia: You REALY shouldn't have said that.

Marcus: *Lunges at Atsuma*

Atsuma: *running in circles, with a pissed off of Marcus on her heals* MWAHAHAHAHAH!

Starisia: Umm, Marcus? Aren't you supposed to be chasing Star?

Marcus: You got a problem with this Starisia? *Takes a step toward her*

Starisia: *Turns tail, and takes off after Atsuma with Marcus on her heels* I have no control over my characters!

Atsuma: Sad.

Starisia: But true!

Atsuma: Less talky, more runny!

Starisia: Remember to review!

WARNING! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FUEL STAR'S TEMPER!

You'll see what we mean.

Kuroki Hoshi: Preface.

S2 S2 S2 S2

Kotaro glared at the clock with innocent blue eyes, trying to make time go faster. It was only noon, so his brother wouldn't be up for at least six more hours. And with Mimi gone, he was all alone, with nothing to do, while Jiro slept the day away.

Literally.

His eyes shifted longingly to the door, wanting nothing more than to go outside and explore the special zone, some more.

It had been six months since the incident with the Kowloon, but there was still so much left to see!

His eyes shifted back to the elaborately decorated black coffin that rested in the middle of the room.

Well it _would_ be another be another six hours before Jiro woke up. That was plenty of time to explore and still be back by sunset.

His brother never even had to know!

He hopped off the bed which had been situated against the wall, a determined smile playing on his lips. He paused at the door, leading out of the bedroom, and looked back at the coffin where his brother rested.

"I'll be back soon, "he promised, before setting out, to explore the city they called home, but still knew so little about.

S2 S2 S2 S2

**Six hours later…**

"Good morning Kotaro," Jiro said pleasantly, as he got out of his 'bed'.

He looked around curiously, when his brother did not return his greeting.

Kotaro was always there when he awoke from his day's slumber, eager to go somewhere or do something new.

"Kotaro?" he called, only to be met with the silence of an empty house.

He looked around frantically, panic starting to set in, as he searched in vain for his precious little brother.

"Dammit Kotaro!" He practically shouted, when he noticed that the front door was now unlocked.

He gripped his silver katana in one gloved hand and pulled his hat on with the other before setting out in search of the boy.

'Kotaro, you are in so much trouble,' he thought, trying to come up with a suitable punishment that would not kill the golden-haired boy.

**Meanwhile…**

Several miles away, a girl sat on the roof of her home watching the nearby city, as the first set of stars began to appear in the evening sky.

She could just hear her seven siblings bustling about and laughing inside and it brought a sad half-smile to her lips.

She sighed, running a hand through her overlong snow white hair, the black tips just brushing the rooftop beneath her.

"I thought I'd find you up here."

The girls head snapped to the side, to glare at the new arrival with piercing gold eyes.

"What do you want Jessie?" She growled, recognizing the voice in less than a heartbeat, as the voices owner stepped forward.

He had wavy shoulder-length reddish brown hair, and amber tinted gold eyes.

He gave her a warm smile that seemed to melt a bit of the ice in her gaze, and indicated the spot behind her, "May I?"

She shrugged, and turned back to the city

She tensed slightly when she sensed him sit down behind her, but she quickly relaxed, her back against his chest, welcoming his warmth.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, knowing that she was as unpredictable as a summer storm.

"What's troubling you?" He asked, holding her closer when no protest left her lips.

She smirked at the comment, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"What makes you think I am troubled?" She inquired, sounding somewhat playful, but Jessie could see through her farce.

"I know you Star," He said his voice soft and warm, "You always seek out a high place when there is something on your mind, now what is it?"

Star sighed, and leaned further into him, unsure of how to tell him what was troubling her so.

"I am not quite sure," She said slowly, "I have just felt uneasy the past few weeks."

"Do you know why?" Jessie asked in concern.

He knew that Star was always a bit tense, but it was incredibly rare for her to be truly uneasy.

"No, I do not. There is just something about the city that makes me want to run"-She said the word with disgust-"but I do not know why. Maybe it's just being so close to so many others…"

She sighed, clearly not believing her own words.

"It's nothing," she said suddenly, disentangling herself from Jessie's arms and giving him a small half smile, as she tried to ignore the feeling of unease that now gnawed at her stomach, "Come on, I think I hear Selene calling."

Without another word she turned away, and disappeared over the edge of the roof, two stories up, Jessie following close behind.


End file.
